Chapter 021
Copies (コピー, Kopī) is the 21st chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Kato is wearing a Gantz suit under his white school tee-shirt, with his right hand in his pocket and a suit glove visible on the left hand. Synopsis Kato is still questioning Nishi on why he didn't tell the others about what was really going on, reasoning that if they had known, more of the hunters might have survived. Kurono says that he has a point and the girl also asks why he didn't say anything. Nishi doesn't reply at first, but Kato approaches him and demands an answer. Finally, Nishi replies that he knew while the others were being killed, the alien would drop its guard and thus would be easier to kill. Kato, now smiling angrily, accurately guesses that he was hiding until the time was right to make away with the spoils, which Nishi confirms outright. Clenching his fists, Kato theorizes that Nishi was watching the whole time when he and the others were being attacked by the onion dad. Nishi nonchalantly confirms this when he casually says how good Hatanaka blew up when Inamori shot him. At this point, Kato remembers the onion boy being slaughtered and how all the other hunters besides him got killed by the adult alien. He also remembers the terror and despair he felt after the carnage had temporarily ended. Kato begins panting and crying, and Nishi sarcastically asks him what's wrong. Kato questions if Nishi can really just watch people die and not feel anything, but the middle schooler coolly replies that it's none of his business whether others live or die. Angered, Kato begins tensing up. Noticing this, Nishi dares Kato to try and hit him. He also tells Kato that he reeks of hypocrisy and that he's the worst out of the trio. He keeps taunting him until Kato lifts him up by the collar. Nishi remains undaunted and says that he can see fear in Kato's eyes, telling him to act his age since he's older than Nishi. Kurono and Kishimoto egg Kato on to just hit him, but Kato ultimately can't go through with it. Nishi berates them for being "fools" and that out of all of them, he's the strongest. Activating his suit's glove, he begins crushing Kato's arm, feeling that he and the others were being ungrateful, even after he volunteered to tell them about their circumstances. Reasoning that he shouldn't bother after receiving "bad" treatment, he tries to break Kato's arm to let them know who not to mess with. Kurono wastes no time in pointing his x-gun in Nishi's face, telling him to let go of Kato. Kishimoto also begs him to release his grip. Nishi casually says that if Kurono shoots him, it will be his head that explodes. With that, Kurono points at the arm that's holding Kato, saying that he'll lose an arm instead. Kurono decides to ask some more and remembers that Nishi told him that they were all alive. Going further, he remembers that he thought he was dead for a moment but no normal people could see the hunters. He asks again if they're really alive, and Nishi says yes, but Kurono wants to be sure that this time it's the truth. Nishi guesses what he's thinking: the people who were brought to the room were saved moments before they were supposed to die. However, Kurono can guess that that's not the case. In theory, Nishi tells them that their original bodies really did die and that every person sent to the room comes out of something akin to a human fax machine. In other words, they are all clones with the same memories and experiences as their originals. Using the timer, Nishi begins to turn invisible, much to the others' shock. He mentions how Gantz can be a "sloppy guy", mentioning that one person who went home found that his original had survived, but Nishi doesn't say anymore on what his ultimate fate was. Soon he vanishes entirely and Kurono and the others aren't able to track him. Suddenly, Nishi's voice rings out, saying that he's going to kill one of them, scaring the others. But their fear is dispelled when he suddenly laughs and says that their reactions were priceless. On a more serious note, Nishi warns them that they shouldn't tell anyone about what happened tonight when they go home, or their heads will explode. They stop hearing Nishi and assume that he has left. With that, the trio, along with the dog, go to the foyer and see that the door leading outside has opened and the four of them just go outside. Characters in Order of Appearance * Masaru Kato * Kei Kurono * Kei Kishimoto * Joichiro Nishi * Takashi Inamori (flashback) * Kid Onion Alien (flashback) * Adult Onion Alien (flashback) * Hiroshi Hatanaka (flashback) * Adult Onion Alien (flashback, arm only) * Masashi Yamada (flashback) * Kiyoshi Yoshioka (flashback) * Rice Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters